fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Gin Rakuen
Gin Rakuen (銀の楽園, Gin no Rakuen lit. meaning Paradise of Silver), also known as Silver Dawn (銀暁, Gingyou), is an Independent Mage and former Chairman of the Magic Council, retired due to old age. He is the founder and current master of the mysterious guild called Flying Cloud, which doesn't have its own guild base, but instead, its members are spread throughout of Earth Land and will only gather when it's time to assemble. Gin usually travel around with his adoptive son to help out guilds throughout all of Earth Land. Appearance Gin has the appearance of an old man with light blue eyes with white-spiky hair, thick eyebrows and a thick mustache and has slightly tan skin. He wears a long sleeved black shirt, light colored pants and martial arts shoes. Gin is 88 years of age, which gives him the appearance of a helpless elderly. Despite his old age and appearance, he has a very muscular body with many scars, gained from many years of training on Minstrel Mountains alongside the monks. Personality Gin has a serious personality: he acts calm and does not seem to be afraid at the prospect of stopping an enraged Apollus. He is known to be a grandmaster of martial arts, having taught many figures who later became successful in life. When Gin is angry, he speaks less. In addition, when Gin is angry, his fighting style becomes very different. Instead valuing efficiency, his methods become very dirty such as killing a monster with an endless barrage instead of a single powerful blow. History Abilities Ways of Combat Grandmaster Martial Artist/Hand-to-Hand Combatant: *'Ki no Michi' (木の道, Ki no Michi lit. "The Way of the Tree"): A martial arts style created by the monks of the Minstrel Mountains. It is said that the monks created it to be an integration of their martial arts practices and the personal expression of their philosophy to "live like that of a tree. Staying sturdy with deep roots, even in the face of a growing storm or scorching sun." This fast paced, flexible style of martial arts focuses on neutralizing an attack early on or using the users momentum and predicted trajectory to dodge said attack for a counter. It emphasizes a majority of throwing techniques and joint manipulations, although the use of a mages Ki, is of great importance when delivering an effective block or counter. Also of particular importance is the timing of a defensive technique, either to blend or to neutralize an attack's effectiveness and to use the force of the attacker's movement against him. This means that a mage must be of fast body and mind in order to read an opponents intentions and movements in order to effectively block. The name of this type of martial arts comes from the fighting style's extremely proficient defensive abilities. Because of the strong defense a practitioner of Ki no Michi must be able to hold in order to get achieve an effective counter measure, it is said that they move "with the flexibility of a willow branch, but the sturdiness of a live oak." It is because of this nature that practitioners generally have a high degree of flexibility, as well as a mesomorphic body build. This is because mages who specialize in this martial art have a higher percentage of Type IIA (fast twitch oxidative glycolytic) muscle fibers in their muscle groups to allow for fast contraction times, long term anaerobic endurance, and high force production. **'God Cedar Cranial Descent' (神杉頭蓋降下, Kamisugi Tōgai Kōka): Working best as in immediate counter move to follow an opponent's momentum, however, this move does require a great deal of strength to aid in the execution. As an opponent comes in for an attack, the mage will target the leading foot and scoop one the opponents thighs with their free hand. Using the opponents momentum to aid in their ascension, the mage will lift their opponent upside down so that their head is the closest point of contact to the earth. The mage will then proceed to drop to their side or back, driving the opponent into the earth on their neck and shoulders, or on the top of their head. If executed properly this move will follow one fluid motion and can leave the opponent with severe dizziness, a concussion, cracked cranium, paralysis, or even death if the opponent happens to land in such a way. **'Great Banyan Dance' (大きなガジュマルの踊り, Ōkina Gajumaru no Dansu): Beginning with a Ki pulse from a low rise kick to the opponent's sternum, a mage is effectively knocked up into the air. Afterwards, the practitioner's moves will differ based on the opening they see. They will typically swivel gracefully to land a kick to the left side of their opponent. This will shift the opponents center of gravity on their fall to cause them fall on their side. On the opponents decent, a backhand strike to the face will shift the opponent's body to be parallel with the ground. It finishes with a Ki infused punch to the gut upon the opponents impact with the ground. This final blow has been seen to break ribs, and never fails to knock the wind straight out of their lungs. Mages have been seen infusing their own Ki into the hits to make this dance much more lethal and powerful. **'Jaya Sri Maha Kick' (ジャヤスリマハキック, Jayasurimahakikku): Once the practitioner is able to see an opening, they focus a great deal of Ki into their leg for power, while also maintaining their center of balance and delivers a kick at the opponent's weak spot. The only major weakness of this technique is that the user has to focus a great deal of Ki into their legs, forcing them to lower the power given to their arms; this can be covered by an X guarded stance, or use the free leg to block as well. With the swiftness and power concentrated into the leg, this is easily break bones if an opponent holds no defensive protection. This is also a versatile skill that can be used to launch a practitioner into the air with a vertical distance of 45 feet. **'Jōmon Sugi Thrust' (縄文杉の推力, Jōmon Sugi no Suiryoku): This technique begins with an open palm uppercut to the opponent's chin at close range. Once the hand is placed against the opponent's chin, the free hand is then used to strike the connected elbow. The force created from both hands is now behind a single point that's in contact with the opponent's chin. Since the hand is already in contact with the opponent's chin, they won't be able to evade the second hit. This is a skillful move to evade a grasp, as your opponent is within range and would not be able to stand the backward force to their spinal column without releasing their hold. **'Chankiri Revenge' (チャンキリ復讐, Chankiri Fukushū): With one arm cocked back, and the other extended forward, the practioner throws a punch from the drawn-arrow stance. The mage delivers an swift punch forward to the chest, using a pulse of Ki to knock the wind out of the chest. A swift turn of the hips will send the other hand to dig into the heart with wrist bent and elbow facing downward. The end result can lead to cardiac arrest from blunt trauma to the heart. This move does take a great skill of precision to deliver the second blow through the spacing of the ribs. So a mage must practice on a multitude of targets before delivering such a fatal blow. *'Way of the Grand Fist' (壮大拳の道, Sōdai ken no michi): A martial arts style created centuries ago by a group of warrior-monks who traveled earth-land. These monks eventually vanished from history either due to in-fighting or died of natural causes, these caused the style to be lost for many decades until recently a warrior from an unknown nation found a box of scrolls that outlined the techniques and secrets of the style, the warrior learnt from these and improved on the style creating a brand new method of combat using strikes at different distances such as short ranged attack and defence staying just within the opponant's guard or strike just outside their range without sacrificing balance or power. The style also uses smooth flowing techniques for defence and counter attacks letting the opponent beat themself by avoiding and deflecting their attacks. **'Shackled Fist:' (縛ら拳, Shibara ken) This technique is based around enclosed short ranged fighting, a practioner of the style strike as if their hands have been bound or shackled together with a relativly short chain. Each punch brings the free hand along stopping jsut behind the striking arm which is repeated with each step, the power comes from steopping and striking a split second apart and the idea of that the practioner is not striking thier opponant they are striking through them aiming at what's behind them. **'Flowing Hands:' (流れる両手, Nagareru ryōte) This is the main defence/offence technique of the style. The practioner uses his/her hands to defend against attacks in a smooth flowing manner that can elave the opponant open for an attack, the technique is focused around circular movements twisting the opponant's guard open for a instant coutner attack using the block to absorb the momentum of the opponant's attack and then turn it on the opponant with a strike to the opening. **'Sun and Moon:' (太陽と月, Taiyō to tsuki) when using this technique the practioner attacks with a punch and kick at the same time or with a tiny amount of time between a punch or kick. For example if a practioners uses a straight direct punch they would use a front kick at the same time to strike the chest and stomach at the same time. While powerful it does have a weakiness of limited balance and if countered during a twin attack as described the practioner can be brought down. Physical Abilities Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Gin, despite having a lot of muscles and old age, is capable of moving at very quick speeds, being able to face his opponents calmly without having to break a sweat. Gin was able to not only outrun Apollus, but also avoided the aforementioned Ayakashi's attacks and confuse the Ayakashi by leaving behind afterimages of himself while moving around Apollus. *'Reduced Earth' (縮地, Shukuchi): A basic high-speed movement technique, developed long before magic became commonplace; effectively, through the user slamming their foot upon earth ten times in a split second, they are capable of kicking off the ground in the blink of an eye and live up to the technique's name of "reduced earth" as the technique shrinks the distance between the user and their target in a split second. When performing Reduced Earth, the user focuses the majority of their body weight to one of their legs of the briefest of moments, before stomping the foot where most of their weight is focused upon the solid surface of where the user is standing at a rapid velocity before shifting the weight back to the rest of their frame, generating enough thrust to propel the user forward at incredible speeds, at least akin to a master of High Speed and defying the abilities of Slowing Magic; accelerating at velocities that are almost untraceable to reach short or long distances near instantaneously- it should be taken into consideration that in order to perform the technique at all, the user requires a solid surface to kick into and thus produce enough thrust. According to the untrained eyes of those watching on while the user performs this technique, more often than not it appears as if the user has effectively teleported using sheer power and speed alone, moving faster than anyone is capable of following as they seem to reduce the earth between the themselves and the opponent in the blink of an eye. **'Air Waltz Reduced Earth' (空円舞縮地, Kūenbu Shukuchi): A variant of the regular Reduced Earth high-speed movement technique- unlike the other variations which require a solid surface to kick off of in order to produce astounding velocities, Air Waltz Reduced Earth enables the user to harness the technique on the air by bouncing off of it, effectively allowing the user to induce pseudo-levitation by first inducing Reduced Earth to launch themselves into the air, enabling users to perform all sorts of tasks that would normally be impossible or impractical. When performing Air Waltz Reduced Earth, the user performs the bog-standard Reduced Earth activation motions by kicking off ten times upon a solid surface in the blink of an eye- however, in this case, the user, instead of using the technique to get them from point A to point B on the ground, the kickoff and the resultant thrust that is produced launches them high into the skies when they harness the power gathered within their being in order to perform a jump, elevating the user from their current position in the blink of an eye to heights never imagined; leaping high enough to effectively pierce the heavens albeit without a drill; to onlookers, it appears as if the user was a rocket shooting into the skies. Once they have become airborne, the user is capable of using keen eyesight to search out for "pockets" of air, which are essentially masses of air condensed in a single point that can be considered a "solid" that are scattered throughout the atmosphere which the user is able to kick off of the empty air instead of the ground like the normal Reduced Earth, effectively performing a double jump and staying in the air for much longer than usual- Air Waltz Reduced Earth enables the user to cross vast distances without ever touching the ground or be utilized as a starting point for a powerful aerial assault. By itself, without altering the technique a bit, the Air Waltz Reduced Earth technique does not have a direct combat application, but it is an extremely useful ability as numerous areas cannot be unfairly accessed without a flight-type technique. And, of course, the Air Waltz Reduced Earth technique greatly assists the user with evasion in combat, particularly against ground-based opponents, as by bouncing off the air multiple times, the user is capable of slightly increasing the amount of time spent within the air; this also has the effect of enabling the user to gain access to areas that would be normally out-of-reach otherwise, simply by elevating themselves up to the desired location. When performing Air Waltz Reduced Earth, the user can also enhance their already swift flight speed by riding on strong gusts of wind, and can slow or deflect falls by creating cushions of air. **'Water Walk Reduced Earth' (水歩縮地, Suipo Shukuchi): Water Walk Reduced Earth is a variant of the normal Reduced Earth technique, which, as the name would ever-so-subtly suggest, enables the user to apply the Reduced Earth ability upon the surface of water, effectively allowing them walk, or rather, dash, on water just like some other guy used to do. When performing Water Walk Reduced Earth, the user, upon any body of water that appears as if it could support a person, allowing them to shift the majority of their bodily weight to one of their feet and kick down ten times in the blink of an eye before their body becomes submerged within the water, inducing a high-speed dash that propels themselves forward in the blink of an eye. When Water Walk Reduced Earth is activated, it effectively simulates the experience of simply performing the regular Reduced Earth on a surface, with the user's motions treating the watery body beneath their feet as if it were a solid instead of the actual liquid state that it is, calmly and swiftly moving across the water- while Water Walk Reduced Earth is engaged, anything across and below the water's surface is instantly repelled, as droplets and waves does not splash across the user's body as their motions step on the water, and any threatening animal such as a goddamn shark is knocked back down to the depths if it attempts to take a chunk out of an unsuspecting user; however, once the technique is disengaged, water physics return to normal and the user can be left vulnerable. **'Afterimage Reduced Earth' (残像縮地, Zanzō Shukuchi): A variant of the bog-standard Reduced Earth high-speed movement technique- Afterimage Reduced Earth, as the name would suggest, it allows the user to produce various afterimages while in motion. When performing Afterimage Reduced Earth, the user increases the amount of times they slam their foot down upon a solid surface from ten times in a row to fifteen- this produces much more thrust, which, while it doesn't increase the user's speed when inducing the technique as it logically should, it does have an arguably more useful function-the sheer thrust produced results in the user's swift physical movements instead form an intangible and transparent distorted decoy-like doppelganger of the user that follows their movements in accordance, remaining behind them at varying distances for the duration of the Reduced Earth technique. By themselves, the afterimages produced by this iteration of the high-speed movement are incapable of acting out of their own "will" autonomously, but rather, are an indication of the velocity that the user is moving at despite no real change in movement speed- however, that's where its true utility lies at. The afterimages produced by Afterimage Reduced Earth are capable of confounding opponents who are unable to follow the user's movements; often, it is common for an opponent to attack an afterimage in the belief that the decoy is the real deal and they are about to land a killing blow, only for it to vanish and scatter harmlessly to the winds, whereas the actual user appears somewhere else, commonly flanking the enemy's side while giving no indication of their movements, allowing the user to counterattack instantly with very little opportunity for the opponent to evade the incoming strike. Like the regular Reduced Earth technique, Afterimage Reduced Earth is capable of having all sorts of supernatural powers infused within it, granting the afterimages tangibility which the user can remove at any time and allowing the user to harness the afterimages to pull of various attacks and tasks from all angles, giving the doppelgangers further believability in that they are the actual user to keep the opponent fooled; for example, if an enemy strikes an afterimage infused with Lightning Magic, the decoy will erupt in a discharge of static and paralyze the enemy momentarily. **'Wavejet Step' ( , Uēbujetto Suteppu lit. Professional-Usage Instant Movement Technique: Jet-Propelled High-Speed Crouching Sprint): The Wavejet Step is a hideously overpowered very useful high-speed movement technique that is classified as a martial arts-based ability revolving around the user's steps that can be performed as long as the user has some sort of supernatural energy fuelling their movements, whether it be magical power, curse power, or even good ol' fighting spirit- but what Wavejet Step is, is a jump that is canceled by descending instantly so that the user never leaves the ground, resulting in a sliding motion that produces smoke at the user's feet and a freakishly swift burst of brief acceleration for three seconds. It is regarded as a high-level advanced technique that only those deeply engrossed with close-range combat that is superior to all 'traditional' forms of speed-enhancing powers such as High Speed and Slowing Magic because it allows the user to perform any ground action while moving horizontally on the ground. In any case, the Wavejet Step is performed by the user ascending to the skies in an extremely short hop that ideally shouldn't have them raise more than ten centimeters above the ground- from here, the user gathers and condenses their supernatural energies of choice upon the soles of their shoes/feet, before they shift a majority of their weight to their legs, descending upon the ground as swiftly as they entered the air, giving off the appearance of never having left the ground- but indeed, upon contact with the ground, the shock of the impact releases an airhorn-like sound as it transfers the momentum that the user had accumulated via briefly hopping into the air into a swift strafing movement of ground-based movement, sliding long the ground without walking or running; resulting in a sliding motion that produces smoke of varying colours at the character's feet. The length of time that a user slides by harnessing Wavejet Step is determined by a number of factors: by the angle at which they charged energies into their feet -with low angles yielding longer Wavejet Steps- how close to the ground they were before charging -the closer the user, the longer their Wavejet Step- and finally, the character's traction -low traction yields long streams of movements, while high traction yields shorter slides. One use of Wavejet Step by itself is not particularly useful; it is when the move is repeated rapidly that it becomes both impressive and supremely practical, and it is capable of being harnessed for a near immeasurable amount of purposes- it is useful for quickly escaping from close combat with an opponent, and it can get a user to the end of an area to the other faster than any other type of movement; the Wavejet Step can also be harnessed in order to avoid anything in the user's way that would impede their movements, enabling each and every one of their actions and movements while under the effect of the Wavejet Step being precise as humanly possible. It can lead into many combos and techniques; and because by harnessing the Wavejet Step, the user is technically standing as they slide, they can perform any ground attacks that could normally be performed from a standing position while retaining all of their standing defensive maneuvers- a skilled user can use another high-speed movement while under the effects of the Wavejet Step as well. A skilled user can take the concept of maneuverability derived from the Wavejet Step a step further, harnessing the techniques to dodge enemy attacks and set up a counterattack; after a while, it becomes instrumental in characters' combos and their defense. Those who are slow can rely on the Wavejet Step in order to extricate themselves from difficult situations. Additionally, the concept of hopping into the air before descending instantly towards the ground provides a useful segue from a character's aerial combat to their basic ground combat. However, Wavejet Step can be interrupted, but mind-games and mix-ups can trick the opponent. All of this combined to make harnessing the Wavejet Step a very rapid mind-game aspect that is difficult to counter; generally, a fighter harnessing the Wavejet Step in rapid succession means that they possess above-average skills. Immense Strength: Enhanced Durability: Mental Abilities Extraordinary Willpower: Powers Ki Ki (気, Spirit) is a unique form of energy that exists in , acting as an alternative means to gain supernatural powers separate from . It is this energy that enables Martial Artists without innate ability in Magic to possess power outside of human limitations. Ki is a form of energy that enables the holder to gain the ability to surpass human limits when it concerns their physical and mental prowess. Unlike Magic, which requires an innate attribute to possess due to its nature, Ki can theoretically be obtained by anyone in the world who strives for it. This is because Ki isn't an energy that is awoken, but rather, exists naturally in all human beings in a dormant state. Through training in the mind, body and reflecting on one's experiences through meditation, one eventually taps into the purest essence of their soul and awakens a latent fighting spirit from within it that leaks out of the confines of the soul and into the physical body that acts as its cage. When this spirit leaks out, it acts as a form of energy that blends with the anatomical functions of the body, vastly enhancing one's physical and mental capabilities by fusing with the body's cells. When compared to Magic, which has a primarily "external" method of control, Ki acts completely internally. As a result, Ki cannot be externalized by any means. Of course, if the user wields a weapon as a natural extension of themselves through training, such restrictions are bypassed. But reaching this level of skill is another hurdle of its own. Alternatively, one can theoretically "externalize" their Ki through the projection of one's physical force bolstered by Ki into the environment — the primary example of which is air pressure. An interesting aspect of the energy is that the achievement of Ki tends to prolong one's life due to the revitalization of their internal health. The primary expression of one's Ki to another is classified as Sakki (殺気, Murderous Spirit). As such, it is often touted as an equivalent to a Mage's Magical Aura. However, the primary difference lies, once again, in the lack of externalization available to a user of Ki. Despite this seemingly being a restriction, it can actually be used in favor for a particularly skilled combatant. After all, one's Sakki is directed through one's intention. As such, any who are victim to being the target of the user is soon engulfed in the incredible mental stress associated with the viewing of the Sakki. After all, the Sakki is a direct confrontation to the opposing party's soul by the strength of one's own soul. As such, it ends up being a battle of willpower. It is due to the fact that this exchange occurs between the souls that, unlike the rowdy nature of Magical Aura, one's Sakki doesn't leave lasting effects on the environment. Although, this doesn't prevent those with considerable skill in Ki or Magic Sensing to be able to perceive the individual exerting this force. Given that Ki is a power drawn out through one's Martial Arts, it is clear that almost all Ki comes underneath the blanket term of "Hard" (剛, Gō) and "Soft" (柔, Jū). Notably, it is virtually impossible for one's Ki to be exclusively aligned with one of those factions, or both simultaneously. Instead, Ki is noted to exist on a spectrum from hard to soft, your personal position being dependent on your training within the Martial Arts as well as your personal code of conduct. The only exceptions to this rule lie either with those who have mastered Martial Arts to the point where they encompass everything within it, or those possessing an Abnomaly due to factors beyond their control. As a forgiving and gentle old man, Gin possesses an alignment that leans towards "Soft" (柔, Jū) are noted to utilize Martial Arts that focus on internal damage and flexibility. When employing Martial Arts, one's Ki passively flows throughout the body in an even distribution that loosens up the physical body, thereby allowing them to perform extreme feats of physical flexibility with little-to-no concern. Likewise, upon performing soft strikes towards an enemy, their strength penetrates in a straight line and bypasses all conventional defenses, causing crippling blows in a matter of moments should an enemy not possess the necessary internal defenses. Notably, despite being capable of such physical feats, if performed incorrectly or without any form of thought, their maneuvers will more-than-likely end up as useless. Quotes Quotes by Gin Quotes about Gin Trivia *Gin is based off of Bang, otherwise known as Silver Fang, of the OnePunch-Man Manga/Anime series. Category:Martial Artist Category:Martial Artists Category:Ki Users Category:Former Magic Council Members Category:Magic Council (Ripcordkill345) Category:Ten Wizard Saints Category:Flying Cloud